The invention relates to a high-rise shelving having two shelving columns exhibiting compartments disposed one above the other, of which at least one shelving column is provided with a feed or removal opening and between which shelving columns there is disposed a vertical conveyor which forms a unit with them and exhibits a horizontal conveying mechanism by means of which a shelf-rack can respectively be transferred from the region of the feed or removal opening into a compartment controlled by the vertical conveyor or, indeed, can be removed from a compartment and, following return guidance into the region of the feed or removal opening, can be conveyed by the vertical conveyor, from its platform, into the region of the feed or removal opening.
In a high-rise shelving of the above type, known from DE 42 33 688 A1, the shelf-racks used as stock containers exhibit a continuous base and a wall which extends upwards from this and limits the loading area and which prevents the loading stock from slipping down from the loading surface. On the shelf-racks, according to requirement, different products can either be deposited directly or, indeed, in containers, the feeding of the shelf-racks or the removal of objects taking place either in the region of the feed or removal opening or, indeed, at a spot remote from the high-rise shelving to which the shelf-racks, together with the loading stock, have been forwarded by means of a suitable conveyor system. In the last-named case, the known solution cannot prove satisfactory where, for example, there are deposited side by side on a shelf-rack a plurality of objects of which, at a spot which is distant from the shelving, only one is required, or where an individual container or object deposited on the shelf-rack is able to be transported without a shelf-rack in a conveyor or distribution system connected downstream of the high-rise shelving. Starting from this recognition, the object of the invention is to configure a high-rise shelving of the considered generic type such that, in the region of its feed or removal opening, the shelf-racks can be loaded and unloaded automatically. This object is achieved according to the invention by virtue of the fact that the bases of the shelf-racks are provided with at least one recess, through which, in the region of the feed or removal opening, parts of an auxiliary conveyor can be brought into engagement with objects deposited on the shelf-racks so as to load or unload these objects singly or plurally.